Shadow Of Israphel
by BobTheBazooka
Summary: Xephos, Honeydew, and Peculier take on the evils of Israphel to save the world of Minecraftia. Based off the series by the Yogscast Youtube channel.


**CHARACTERS**

**HONEYDEW**

The dwarf Honeydew gazed sadly upon the setting sun, for he had been cast out of his ancestral home, the ancient land of Khaz Modan. He had been a miner, and a good one at that, but one incident ended his whole career. He had accidentally released a horde of zombies into the country, leaving the king no choice but to strip him of his rank, and take everything from him but his cuffs and helmet. He then had to survive in a world that he did not understand.

**XEPHOS**

"Captain's Log: Stardate:12/5/2143: Transmission: I'm lost. I don't even know how I arrived here. The landscape looks a bit like Earth's, and some distinct features make it seem to be the planet Minecraftia. Please, if you receive this transmission, scan the planet for any sign of me. Xephos, over and out."

Xephos thought for a minute about the planet he assumed he was on. It had a strange history and a diverse culture, similar to Earth except centuries behind. Minecraftia also possessed a strange form of robotics which involved something the Fleet would call _magic_. "But it's all bogus," Xephos murmured to himself. "_Magic._ So pathetic to believe in such nonsense, yet so many do." It was at this moment that he ran into Honeydew, who would become a good friend in the future.

"Hello, stranger," Honeydew greeted him with a jolly smile. "Are you as lost as you look?"

"Quite honestly, yes," replied Xephos. "I've never been to this particular planet."

"Oh, so you're one o' them spacemen," Honeydew guessed. "I've heard of people like you, with your fancy flying machines made of metal." And here Xephos was thinking that everyone on Minecraftia used so-called 'magic' to make flying ships and robots. He decided not to speak of the machines he'd heard so much about, instead talking with Honeydew about how they were going to survive in this world.

They wandered for a bit before coming to a wide cave opening, which Xephos saw had a strange-looking creature in it, which was green and had a humanlike face. He started walking towards it, but he was stopped by Honeydew.

"What d'you think you're doing?" He asked Xephos. "That is one of the worst creatures you will ever see in your life. It's a creeper, a sad little thing that can sneak up behind you, start to hiss, and boom! - nothing's left. It explodes, and it's quite a large explosion, too. You don't want to be provoking the likes of those."

Now that they knew there was a creeper nearby, they tread with caution, hoping not to anger it. They came upon a cave and decided to live in it, for it seemed to fulfill their needs. They lived there for a few weeks before being rudely interrupted by a pale-faced man, whom they chased to a small town, where their journey would begin.

**PECULIER**

"Oh, my aching back," Peculier moaned as he sat up in bed. "Why is all of this happening to me?" It wasn't just the rambling of an old man either, because he was scarcely thirty years old. In fact, he wasn't even married, although he planned to do so recently, for he had fallen in love with a woman by the name of Daisy, who was the daughter of the blacksmith, Alexander Duke. Peculier had dreamed about Daisy before waking up, but it had not been a good dream. She had been kidnapped by the pale-faced man, the same one who had taken his mother when he was a child and caused their family to have many holes. The sun was setting again, Peculier would have to wait for morning to come to tell anyone about his dream or anything else. He went to bed and fell into a restless sleep.

He was awakened by the blacksmith, Alexander Duke, calling for his daughter. He walked up to him, only to be greeted by a weary and hopeless blacksmith, one so different from the usual Alexander. "I woke up very early this morning to a scream from Daisy's room. I rushed in with a sword, hoping it was a false alarm. Alas, it was not. She was not even in the room when I arrived, and all I saw was a black cloak and the back of a bald, pale head. I didn't really expect to find her as I walked into the streets today, but I just hoped." He said all of this with a kind of depressed passion, hoping to find her but not knowing how. Peculier stood silently, taking in the situation. Finally he said," I will find Daisy, and make the pale-faced man pay as well. You could come with me, Alexander. We could do it together."

"I'm sorry, friend," Alexander replied, "but I am too old for adventure. You are still young, and able to do these things. I know you will find her, though. I do not doubt it in the least."


End file.
